


The place shadows call home

by EmmaLikesTheInternet



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half Blood, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Greek and Roman Gods, Home, Humor, Identity, M/M, Monsters, Mythology - Freeform, Nico and Will, Post-Blood of Olympus, Quests, Sadness, emotion, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLikesTheInternet/pseuds/EmmaLikesTheInternet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has always been alone. He's the son of Hades; he was born to never fit in, to be a wanderer.<br/>But then Will comes into his life. Bright, optimistic, sunny Will. Nico falls for him immediately; but will the son of Hades ever let him in? Or will he push the son of Apollo away, in fear of hurting him?<br/>He's a misfit. It's hopeless. He can never find love...right?</p><p>I do not own these characters or fictional places, I just came up with the plot.</p><p>Just a fluffy Solangelo fic, set after Blood of Olympus. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Operation Solangelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings people of Earth,  
> This is my first Solangelo fanfiction. It's basically full of fluff and cute moments, as well as a little emotion and stuff.  
> This fic is set a few months after the war with Gaia, and follows Will and Nico's relationship. It's gonna be pretry long- around 20 chapters.   
> *dr death defying voice* look alive sunshine.  
> Buckle up and enjoy the ride!  
> Thanking you kindly.

"I just don't know what to expect. That's the problem."  
It was ten to midnight in the hades cabin, and Nico and Reyna were having a movie night. Nico was sprawled out on the beanbags, on his fifth bowl of popcorn, pouring his heart out to a half-asleep Reyna.  
"Piper says the whole camp ships it. Like, all of the Aphrodite cabin included. What am I supposed to do with that? I still don't really know if Piper was being suggestive here. I tried to act like I didn't mind much but from the way she was telling me that, like it was a massive hint..."  
Reyna gave an incouraging grunt.  
"Well, I think the point I'm trying to get at here is, well, what if he told Piper he likes me. I'm not even sure if I have feelings for him. And another thing; is he actually gay? I mean....Reyna, are you listening?"  
"Hmm...oh, oh yeah, gay huh?"  
"Do you think Will Solace is gay?"  
"Uh, hmm....maybe we...should ask..ask the oracle?"  
Nico sighed.  
"Go to sleep, Reyna."  
-  
"So how was movie night with Reyna?" asked Piper the next morning.  
"Alright," replied an exhausted Nico.  
"What did you do then?" Coming from anybody else's mouth, that would have been suggestive, but not from Pipers.  
"I did sort of rant about Will, but she wasn't very helpful."  
"Awh," said Piper, giving Nico a hug. Nico tried to escape her grasp.  
"Ow," he said blatantly.  
"Well, you can always ask me for advice. You know, I am the daughter of the goddess of love..."  
"Go on then. What should I do?"  
Piper clapped her hands with excitement.  
"Ooh, I'll have to find a new folder. File it all. Get Jason to help? Yeah, and whoever else we can. We can be agents. We could call it...what should we call it? Operation...hmm....oh! I know! Operation Solangelo!"  
Nico sighed.  
"Stop shipping us."  
"Never. Look, there he is now! Act natural!"  
They both leaned against the wall in the most unnatural way possible.  
"Hey, Piper, Nico!"  
"Hey, Will!" they chorused.  
"What you doing?"  
"Oh, I was just about to pop to my monster fighting class. See you later, Nico, Will!" Piper promptly left, winking and mouthing 'good luck' to a bemused Nico.  
"Well, death boy..."  
Nico glared at him, but was too tired to protest.  
"What?"  
"I don't know. I just meant...well, death boy."  
"Well..."  
This made Will laugh. Nico blushed a little.  
"How's that no shadow travel coming along?"  
"Oh, its alright. I mean, I'm missing the whole 'disappearing into the void and out of existence' thing, but I manage."  
Will chuckled.  
"Well, Nico," Will said, savouring the name on his tounge.  
"Well, Will..."  
Will laughed another time. Nico felt a small smile creeping along his face.  
"I've gotta go now. See you sometime, maybe, death boy?"  
"Don't call me that."  
Will leaned in closer, inches away from Nico's face.  
"You suit the name," he said simply, and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you EVER so much for reading  
> I really hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up soon.  
> (Sign you've been writing too much fanfiction: autocorrect changes that to Will with a capital)
> 
> Hugs and cream cheese bagels and Solangelo feels,
> 
> -Emma


	2. Son of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper and Nico talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter. And sadder. But relevent, I promise.

Piper came rushing up to him the second Will left.  
"Look at that! Look at that! We have progress! I've managed to involve Jason and Clarisse so far. In Operation Solangelo, I mean. I did call Percy but he kept muttering under his breath. Something about...not his type?"  
Nico tried not to chuckle.  
"How are he and Annabeth doing?"  
"Oh, they're doing great. Really enjoying New Rome. Frank's terrified of his responsibility with Reyna here at camp, but he'll survive."  
"He's a good guy."  
"Yeah."  
They sat in silence for a while.  
"I miss Hazel." Nico said simply.  
"So do I."  
"Nico...I've been meaning to ask you something for a while."  
"Fire away."  
"Jason and I were talking a few months back.'"  
"You really should talk to your boyfriend more often."  
Piper wacked him with the hanging sleave of her sweatshirt.  
"I'm being serious here."  
Nico waited for her to continue.  
"Well, yeah, I was talking to Jason. He said...he said that you could, um, feel...like, feel...Leo..." She trailed off.  
Nico looked right at her, and there eyes met. Nico blinked slowly and then looked at the ground, his head shaking slightly.  
"Piper...I need to go. I'll see you soon."  
Piper gave him an only half genuine smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I literally uploaded this five seconds after the first.  
> I have a lot of time to kill.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! This fic is going to be fairly long, I've already done around seven chapters.   
> Comment what you thought and leave kudos if you liked it! Thanks much  
> Stay fabulous.   
> Emma


	3. Capture The Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another game of capture the flag in which Nico is an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter.

Nico hated many things, but there was nothing he loathed more than capture the flag.  
Firstly, he was alone in his cabin with Hazel away, so had to latch on like some kind of extremely grumpy parasite to some unwilling team. Secondly, once the least popular team had been nominated to babysit him, they promptly gave him some easy, boring job and gave him a wide berth.  
Today the latter would not apply; but not in a good way. No, it was worse, as today he was teammates with the Apollo cabin, and none other than Will Solace. So he was dreading the next hour of trying not to blush or say something stupid. Furthermore, he had to deal with Will deciding he would be his helper, which was incredibly irritating, not even mentioning the fact he would be lectured in not straining himself and not doing any underworldy magic.  
He hated health.  
The door burst open, bringing Nico back to reality.  
"You coming, Nico?" asked Reyna, her purple cloak rippling behind her.  
"Ugh. Yeah."  
"What's the matter?"  
"Will."  
"Ugh, not again, you big lovesick sop. Roman up, Mr Underworld!"  
"How about no."  
"Greek scum." Reyna's face broke into the broad smile that, recently, kept hijacking the seriousness of the Roman praetor.  
"Well, Miss cool-and-collected-Roman, are you ready? Because I am," said Nico, beginning to get into it.  
"Ready to get your butt wipped, more like."  
"Rich, coming from you. We have Ares. Who do you have?"  
"Me." Reyna cackled, leaving with a flourish.  
-  
"Hey, Nico, over hear!"  
Nico whipped his head around to see an excited Will bouncing up and down. He jogged over and was rewarded with a dazzling smile.  
"Well. Are you ready?" Will asked, still grinning.  
Nico nodded slightly, pulling on his armour. Will looked at him a little longer, a smile crawling across his face that Nico was trying to ignore, before turning away to talk briefly to Travis.  
A few minutes later, Nico was ready. Will turned back to him, a smile still plastered across his face.  
"We can do this, Nico."  
Nico eyed Reyna and Annabeth instructing the collection of campers opposite them.  
"We're going to die,"  
"That's the attitude," Will chuckled, just as a figure sprinted towards them.  
"Well, better late than never, Grace," chided Nico. Jason grinned while forcing on some armour.  
"So, I hear I have an army to lead?"  
"If you mean that bunch of overexcited Ares kids over there and this collection of reluctant teenagers here, then I would say so," said Nico.  
"Fun!"  
Nico shook his head as Jason surged forwards, and turned back to Will.  
"Peice of cake."  
"Come on, you bundle of fun. Let's go join Jason."  
They followed in his wake, pushing forward to see Jason delivering a half hearted pep talk.  
They burst through the crowd, coming to the front alongside Jason.  
"We can do this!" yelled Will. "Optimism!"  
"Try not to die!" Nico concluded for him. Chiron gave the signal and they surged forwards.  
Jason waited a second for Nico to catch up and they jogged side by side for a few seconds.  
"Piper told me about you and Will," hissed Jason.  
"I in no way agreed to that."  
"Operation Solangelo," he said teasingly.  
Nico sighed, and quickened to escape a chuckling Jason.  
\- ¥  
"Travis has a crush on Katie, in case you were wondering."  
Nico and Will were stationed by Jason in a tree, guarding the flag hidden in the canopy. Another Apollo kid was around the other side, leaving Will and Nico alone together. Nico was willing to bet this was deliberate.  
"Wow. Attacking her. So romantic."  
Will laughed. "Love workes in mysterious ways."  
Nico could've sworn Will was looking straight at him. He quickly pretended to be looking out for the other team, squinting at the horizon, trying desperatky to ignore the wild pounding of his heart. The back of his neck prickled.  
"Well, you know. I understand." said Will, breaking the silence. "I mean, I understand Travis. I mean, Katie is really cute. I mean..." He broke off.  
Nico took in a sharp breath, his heart crashing to the ground. He stared even harder at the skyline, clenching his fists inside the pockets of his jacket. He must stay calm. He mustn't show any emotions.  
The child of Hades chided himself for showing the tiniest bit of weakness. Of course Will was straight! He was just kidding himself.  
Well, at least that confirmed two things. One: Will liked girls. Two: he was most definatly falling for Will Solace.  
Nico made some kind of grunt of acknowledgement at this, desperately hoping Will would change the subject.  
"Of course, I don't mean I like Katie. But I can see where Travis is coming from; she's the kind of person I would date. I-"  
Will never got to finish his sentence as a huge, crude net was thrown over them and the flag.  
"Ha! Ambush!" yelled a smallish boy named James from Hephaestus. He was leading two Athena campers and Katie Gardner from Demeter, who had Travis at knifepoint.  
"I've got the flag covered!" yelled Will, using a small dagger produced from his quiver to slash through the tangle of ropes and creepers. Nico used his sword to help him, and then froze.  
"Wait! It's a trap!"  
Wills eyes widened.  
"You keep on going. Get to the other side of the flag! I know where they are!"  
Nico closed his eyes, ignoring Wills questioning stare. The day was drawing to a close; he was surrounded by darkness. Swallowing his fear, he slipped into the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackles*
> 
> Hope you enjoyed goodbye
> 
> -Emma


	4. Doctor Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is a doctor. Sort of.

The next day, Nico woke up in the infirmiry.  
He remembered a little after that. He managed to make it to the branch of the tree behind where Will was, where Reyna, Piper, Percy, and a few assorted lay in wait. Below him, he could hear Will cursing and screaming at him, calling him an idiot. That was all before the world started spinning and he passed out.  
Now he was lying, propped up on some pillows, a glass of nectar by his side. Aside from a girl he recognised from the Tyche cabin, who was passed out with some kind of cast around her arm, the room was empty.  
All of a sudden, the door burst open, and Will Solace marched in.  
"Well, you're awake." he said sternly.  
"Nice to see you too, Solace."  
"Still sarcastic as ever, I see," he scowled.  
Nico moaned as his head began to throb, his vision clouding. Will swiftly picked up the glass and poured a little nectar down his throat. Nico's head cleared a little.  
Will flopped down on the chair beside his bed, frowning down at him.  
"Yes?" prompted Nico, not entirely sure why he felt so hurt at the sight of Will's face.  
"What were you thinking?" whispered Will. "You scared me to death. No pun intended."  
"I'm sorry."  
"You better be, death boy."  
Nico gave a wry smile.  
"In all seriousness, I accept your apology. No more underworldy magic, though."  
"Doctors orders?"  
Will smiled, and then couldn't hold his laugh in anymore. They sat together in comfortable silence.  
Nico's mind began to wander back to yesterdays events, and settled on the topic he was trying to ignore; what Will has said, Wills feelings, and, ultimately, his own.  
So Will was straight, and his heart was doomed. Ah well. Same story all over again. He should be used to it by now.  
He rolled onto his side, facing away from Will.  
"I should get some rest."  
Reading his body language, Will stiffened.  
"Nico, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. That wasn't what I meant, you know. It isn't what you think it means. I didn't..." He trailed off.  
Nico's breath caught in his throat.  
"You mean....you mean when you called me an idiot?"  
Of course that wasnt how Nico was actually interpreting it, but he was scared it was just wishful thinking.  
"Never mind," said Will.  
-  
Nico woke up a day later to the sound of a pop song blasting out of the radio. He groaned, covering his ears. The music was bad enough, but what was that warbling noise?  
It turned out Will was singing, while tending Amilie, the daughter of Tyche.  
"What the hell is that noise you're making?"  
Will turned to look at him.  
"That is my singing, thank you, Di Angelo! My father is god of music."  
Nico and Amilie both scoffed.  
"Wow, thanks guys."  
"And what even is this? You call it music?"  
"It's called pop!"  
"Dear me. You need a little educating in music."  
"Well, go on then," challenged Will, "What should I be playing for you, my lord?"  
Nico cleared his throat.  
"Well, for a start, I think you should be listening to a bit of rock and roll"  
Amilie laughed from the corner. "That is so very son of Hades."  
"You kidding? My dad bent my music taste; got me to listen to a bit of Nirvana."  
Will and Amilie laughed.  
"I'm not kidding. He knows Kurt Cobain in person."  
"No!"  
"Yep."  
"Well," said Will, "I suppose you'll have to inform me on what I should be listening to some day."  
"I suppose I should. We'll set up a three month program. I accept drachmas and sweets as payment. We'll have to orginise some kind of workbook, to track your progress and a final assessment peice..."  
"I feel there was levels of sarcasm in there I can't begin to register."  
Nico grunted.  
"Why don't you guys organise a few dates for that?" Amilie said.  
Nico tried not to scream at her to 'quit shipping us its hard enough already.' He didn't know how Will would respond, so when he did open his mouth, Nico was suprised by what came out.  
"I suppose we will."  
"Will we, Will?"  
He chuckled. "We will."  
He turned away, putting away all his equipment. All of a sudden, he approached Nico and ducked down, pretending to clear up something on the floor.  
"Me. You. Hades. Tommorow evening, after dinner. You got the music?" he whispered in Nico's ear, his breath tickling his skin.  
Nico nodded.  
"Ok, I'm off. See you! Nico, remember to take your medicine." Will exited the room. Nico looked at Amilie in the corner, who laughed at him.  
"You owe me one now."  
Despite his best efforts, Nico Di Angelo couldn't help his face break out into a huge grin.  
He had developed a stupid crush on stupid Will. He was only going to get disappointed. He was kidding himself. He was a fool. It was a huge mistake.  
He was loving it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> -Emma


	5. Nico drops popcorn on his sort of boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will have their not-date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello
> 
> More chapters! Cuteness! Feels! *bows* thank you, thank you.

-  
Nico had been released from the infirmiry that morning. He sat, alone in his cabin, eating doritos. He had just got back from the dining pavilon, and was sat, his laptop at the ready, trying not to act like he was waiting for anything.  
There was a knock at the door and he nearly jumped out of his skin. Heart racing, he dropped the doritos and let the guest in.  
It was Will.  
"Hey, Di Angelo."  
"Solace," he nodded, trying not to scream.  
"Sorry about that. I just thought I would grab some snacks, since we're missing s'mores," he said, dumping some pringles, some sherbert lemons, and a pack of popcorn on the bed.  
"My payment?" Nico said, popping the pringles open.  
"So long as you keep your side of the bargin."  
Nico narrowed his eyes and engaged Will in a staring contest. Will waggled his eyebrows and Nico couldn't hold in the laugh any longer.  
"I have prepared a playlist especially," he said, still smiling. Will looked straight at him, his piercing blue eyes staring deep into Nico's soul. Nico felt sure that they could hear the beating of his heart all the way in China.  
"I'm so glad to see you smile more often. I'm glad you're becoming happier."  
Nico dropped his gaze, eyeing his scuffed, black combat boots. Black like he felt; black like his world should be.  
He looked at Will's bright yellow converse. Damned sun, lighting up his black world.  
He felt Will grasp his wrists.  
"Nico, look at me." Nico grudgingly obliged. "I know, okay. I understand, or at least I try too. But...the fact is, you've done this increadible thing, moving on. And its great and I know it may not be the reason for your smiles and I know that how you act justifies nothing, but I am hoping, hoping so desperatly I'm right, and that you're on your way to feeling better or something, and I know sometimes that life, and people, feel like a great pile of crap, and I don't know why you did this, why you smile more, but..." he trailed off.  
Oh Will, Nico thought. If you knew you were the reason I ever smile.  
However, looking into his sky blue eyes, Nico thought that there was a possiblility that Will did have a hunch.  
-  
The next day, Nico woke to a loud bashing on his cabin door at nine am.  
Ugh, he thought. Too early.  
He and Will had stayed up until one am, watching music videos and guzzling snacks. Eventually, Will had nearly passed out and Nico was a little tired, so Nico sent him in the general direction of the Apollo cabin, hoping he would make it.  
Nico shook his head slightly and came back to reality. He pulled on some jeans and went to open the door, groaning.  
It was Reyna and Piper, both giggling like irritating schoolgirls. Nico did his best not to growl at them for waking him up.  
"You're dressed already?" Piper said, with sincere confusion.  
"Don't get too panicked, this was the shirt I slept in. What do you want?"  
"Well...a little bird told me you and Will had a date..." Reyna smirked.  
"Date? We spent four hours on YouTube. Super romantic."  
"Wait, does the camp have WiFi?" Reyna said.  
"The password's HermesCabinWasHere1234."  
Reyna looked puzzled.  
"Nobody got around to changing it," added Piper.  
Reyna shrugged, slightly baffled.  
"Anyway, Nico. How was it? Anything happen? Should Piper and I take notes while you explain?"  
"Nothing happened, Reyna. Apart from me dropping popcorn on him, it was uneventful...at least to your standards."  
Nico decided not to mention the moment before they started their YouTube-athon; Piper would only get excited, ask her cabin for advice and the next moment, the whole world would know.  
"Where is he, anyway?" Nico continued.  
"A bunch of people got injured in monster fighting this morning, while you were asleep. Although you've been let out, I'm sure he- and the rest of the healers, come to think of it- would appreciate your help," said Piper.  
Nico sighed.  
"Come on Nico!" Reyna gave him a shove.  
"Ugh," he said, and walked over to the hospital wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> I enjoy writing this.
> 
> Please leave kudos of you liked it
> 
> Comment what you thought!
> 
> Thank you ever so much to those who have left kudos and stuff.   
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> -Emma


	6. storeROOM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is back and they take a visit to the   
> storeroom together

"Hey. Back to join the party?" came a fimilar sarcastic voice from the corner. Nico looked around to see Amilie propped up on her elbows, smirking.  
"I'm here to see Will actually. Nice party you have there, though."  
Nico looked around at the various campers passed out on beds.  
"Are they dead?"  
"Sleeping drought. How was last night?"  
"I spilt popcorn on him."  
"Nice."  
The door flew open and Will entered.  
"Ah, a helping hand! Come! Let us heal!"  
Nico stared at him slightly.  
"Heal."  
Will laughed.  
"Good morning, Di Angelo."  
"Will."  
"Might you be so kind as to hold these? You'll be a massive help."  
Will dumped a collection of bandages, a few bottles of antiseptic, some healing potions and a pack of ambrosia in his arms.  
"Fun."  
"Wait a second. I left the mint blend in the storeroom. Come, helper. Oh, and Amilie, could you maybe start dishing out some ambrosia? Thanks," said Will. He tossed the pack at Amilie, not waiting for a reply. Without further ado, he grabbed Nico's arm and led him out of the room.  
Nico let himself be dragged along as they came towards a door.  
"You weren't kidding when you said storeROOM," said Nico as Will opened the door. The enormous room was filled with shelves of fragile bottles and flasks. Various medical supplies and first aid kits were neatly sorted. Nico even caught glance of a saw leaning against the wall.  
"Impressive, huh? Hold this for me," said Will, nodding at a smallish, wobbly ladder by the far wall. Nico obliged and Will began to climb.  
"Don't look down!" yelled Nico just as Will grabbed at a greenish sludge-like potion.  
Naturally, Will looked down.  
Everything happened at once. Will just managed to clutch the bottle to his chest as the ladder wobbled under his swaying feet. Nico desperatly tried to stable the ladder, but only made it buckle under the pressure. Nico's black boots began to slip on the polished marble floor, and everything came crashing down all at once.  
"Sorry," groaned Nico under all the mess. He tried to shift under the heavy weight ontop of him, which, with a catch of his breath, he realised was Will.  
"I've still got the bottle!" said Will, laughing. He shifted so they were less of a tangle, but didn't move off the son of Hades.  
"Well. All worth it, I guess."  
"Yep."  
"Yep."  
Will laughed.  
"You ready for some healing then?"  
Nico groaned.  
"You can be my special helper. Mop up blood or something."  
Nico shuddered. Will shifted again, so they were almost nose to nose.  
"Are you afraid of blood?"  
Nico mumbled something.  
"What?"  
"Maybe..."  
"How about pus?"  
Nico groaned.  
"Flesh? Wounds?"  
Nico made a face.  
"Holy Hephaestus. Who'd of thought it? Nico Di Angelo, afraid of all those things!"  
"Shut up."  
"But are you actually being serious?"  
"Will, shut up."  
Will smiled and leaned in closer. Nico desperately tried to not look at his lips, instead focusing on the tip of his nose.  
"You've gone all cross-eyed," Will giggled. Something about that laugh was infectious, and soon they were both lying down next to each other, giggling like schoolgirls.  
"Nico."  
"Will."  
"Di Angelo."  
"Solace."  
"Death boy."  
"Sunshine."  
Will closed his eyes and gave a gentle, lazy grin. They lay like that for a minute; Will with closed eyes, Nico gazing at him.  
Will opened his eyes and met Nico's. For a moment, Nico was lost in the sky blue, before they both looked away, blushing.  
Nico began to get up, but Will grabbed his arm. He rolled to the side and suddenly they were nose to nose again.  
"You know something?" said Will, rolling ontop of Nico.  
"What?" he asked, rolling them both over again so he was on the top.  
"I'm a little afraid of blood too."  
Nico gazed at Will's lips for what seemed like aeons, before coming back down to earth. He stuggled a little against Will's grasp, his cheeks on fire.  
"We should get going."  
Will shook his head, grinning lazily.  
"We can stay here a little longer. It doesn't matter."  
Nico looked at his lips again, then blushed. Will's grin widened. He knew.  
"Nico?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You're so..." Will trailed off. Will looked straight into his almost black eyes and smiled.  
Nico was burning with curiosity.  
"I'm so what?" he asked eventually.  
Will grinned again and dropped his gaze slightly. Nico felt his heart racing, and as he gripped the blond boy's wrist, he could feel his crazy pulse.  
Will shook his head slightly and stroked Nico's burning cheek with his gentle hand. Nico drew up all the courage he had left and leaned into Will, tilting his head and closing his eyes. Their lips almost met when there was a knock at the door and they sprang apart.  
"There you are Will!" said a girl from the Apollo cabin. "Where did you go?" she looked suspiciously at the two of them.  
"It took me a while to find the peppermint potion, and we need a new ladder," said Will hurriedly.  
"Okay. Well, come and help us."  
"Yep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: peppermint is good for nausea.
> 
> I might just post all of the chapters I've finished so far at once because in actually writing faster than posting


	7. Nico is rudely awakened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nico is rudely awakened

Nico was rudely awakened by a loud war cry from outside the window.  
It was seven thirty in the morning, and somebody had taken Drew's makeup bag.  
Makeup suitcase, Nico thought, as an Aphrodite kid stuck a hastily made 'missing' poster by his window. He watched with faint amusement as the hysterical daughter of Aphrodite chased some various Hermes campers around the dining pavilion. Eyeing Drew's hot pink stilletos, Nico pitied the Hermes campers.  
The entire camp was in chaos. Campers stumbled out of cabins in the weirdest outfits possible. Over by Demeter, someone had knocked over a flowerpot and was getting beat up by the Demeter kids. Clarisse was wondering around, threatening to impale random bystanders.  
A familiar mop of bright blond hair caught Nico's eye. Will seemed to be chatting to Jason and Reyna.  
Nico smiled. An excuse to talk to him.  
He pulled on a black shirt and black jacket over his plaid black and white pajama pants, and rushed through the chaos. After yesterday, he was both terrified and desperate to see Will's face. At least with Reyna and Jason there, it would be less awkward.  
Reyna caught sight of him jogging towards them.  
"Nico. You look perky for this time of the day."  
"Well, for once, I haven't been kept awake by groaning patients or movie marathons or attractive sons of Apollo."  
They both looked over to see if Will had heard, but he was engaged in an animated conversation with Jason. Nico was almost disappointed.  
Reyna was about to say something when Will turned around and caught sight of Nico.  
"Ah, my favorite Death boy! How are things?"  
Nico couldn't help notice the quick glance at his lips and the almost false, awkward cheeriness.  
"Things are good," said Nico. Will smiled and looked straight into his eyes. Nico could just about see the glimmer in them, as if they shared a secret. Which, as they were pretending the incident in the storeroom never happened, they did, in a way.  
"Nice pants, Nico," chimed in Jason.  
"Thanks. I like to add some variety to my style."  
Piper ran up to them and smiled. Jason hugged her from behind, lifting her up, and she squealed.  
"Put me down, oaf. Have any of you seen Drew?"  
"Last I checked, she was trying to murder Connor Stoll. Why?"  
Piper guestured to the pack of diet Coke and a hot pink lipstick labelled 'emergencies only' that she held.   
"I'm too tired for this, though. Never mind. I've been up all night watching chick flits and I'm tired."  
They all plonked down on a handy picnic bench. Nico looked around at the group of them.  
Jason wore some armour and his glasses were crooked. Reyna had a massive SPQR sweater and jeans on. Piper's hair was in a messy braid she had obviously slept in, and she was in a too-small Miffy top and drawstring pants. Will wore a bright white top, lemon yellow boxes and a blue dressing gown wrapped tightly around him. Nico also noted the bunny slippers and tousled hair that made Nico's stomach do a flip.  
Will caught Nico looking at him, and smiled ever so slightly.  
Nico had a feeling this was going to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is short and pretty much has more Jiper than Solangelo buuuut you'll like the next chapter and I might even post it today
> 
> I've had a really good day, I went shopping (I bought Hesitant Alien by gerard way) AND I just watched the Uma Thurman music video so I am in an incredibly good mood so if you want I'm happy to post the next chapter right now.
> 
> Thank you all those who have left kudos and commented!
> 
> -Emma


	8. Campfires and Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You belive in love,  
> I belive in faith
> 
>  
> 
> -Gerard Way, Millions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to Millions inspired me okay

Despite Nico's good feeling about him and Will, they didn't see each other until campfire. Nico normally tried to avoid campfire at all costs, but Will had dragged him straight from dinner.  
They sat in the front row, holding marshmallows and singing along. Well, Will sung along. Nico sat, slouched, face burning from embarrassment, excruciatingly aware of Will's body pressed against his own.   
Soon, people began to leave. The night was harsh, and Nico was glad of his heavy black jacket.  
Before long, only he and Will remained. They sat there in a comfortable silence under the watchful eye of the moon, the stars and the fire that carried on burning.   
Nico watched the reflection of the dying firelight dance in Will's eyes. Will noticed him staring and wrapped a gentle arm around his waist.  
Nico smiled, an honest, raw, comfortable smile. He watched as lights from cabins slowly went out. He listened to the rustle of trees and the soothing lapping of the sea. The world was so much clearer, harsher, truer by night. It was beautiful.  
Nico looked back at Will. He was beautiful. The fire lit up his face, making the shadows dance and flicker. He looked so perfect in the darkness. Whatever perfect was.  
Will looked back at Nico, and, for once, Nico didn't drop his gaze in embarrassment. They stayed like that for a while, simply staring each other, while the cool night caressed them.  
"I like you, Nico." Will's voice was low and humming, and was quickly blown away by the breeze.  
"I like you, Will."  
Nico was beginning to wonder who would blink first when Will closed his eyes and leant forward. Finally, their lips collided, and, for a brief moment, it was raw and breathtaking and rough and perfect.  
But only for a moment.  
Nico felt a fimilar feeling in the pit of his stomach. Blossoming to life amongst the cocktail of passion, ecstacy and pleasure came a nagging voice reminding Nico who he really was. Reminding Nico of what happens when he let people in, of what he could do to people he let himself care for. Reminding Nico he was worthless and born to be alone.  
Nico stumbled backwards. He gasped, cold air filling up his lungs.  
Will looked at him and leaned forward again. Before anything could happen, Nico had leapt upwards.  
"No," he said hoarsely. Tears running down his face, he ran faster than he ever had before.  
He had made a terrible mistake.  
-  
The morning dawned bright and crisp. Nico woke with a start, almost anticipating the day ahead. Then it all came flooding back  
All he could think about was last night. Last night, and Will.  
The thought made him numb with a mixture of longing and fear.  
What if he hadn't resisted? What if he had explained to Will? What if...what if....  
The thoughts ran around Nico's head, driving him crazy. He couldn't let it happen. He couldn't dwell on the past.  
Anyway, what he had done was better for him and Will. He couldn't let a connection form; he only ever hurt people.   
Nico knew what he had to do.  
Tonight, he would leave camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel evil right now
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! And hope you don't mind me posting three chapters in one day. #ironicyolo
> 
> -Emma


	9. We need to talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awakward post-kiss-panic-run-away encounter and a lil bit of writing for Nico

Nico didn't see Will coming.  
He was on his way to his swordfighting class when he felt a gentle tap on his back. He whipped around and came face to face with the son of Apollo.  
"Nico, we need to talk."  
Nico tried to shake him off.  
"Belive me, we don't. It doesn't matter."  
"Just hear me out."  
"But-"  
"Nico. Please."  
Nico looked into those pleading blue eyes and sighed.  
"Thank you. Look, I'm really sorry about last night. I got carried away. I guess I misread your emotions. I get that you don't like me in that way and I really hope we can carry on being friends."  
"Oh, Will," sighed Nico.  
"What?"  
"You've....you've got it all wrong. It's not like that. It's not in the way you think. I'm just-I can't let you-" he broke off.  
"Nico?"  
"Never mind," the younger boy said, and stormed off. It was going to be harder to leave than he thought.  
-  
Nico had rushed back to his cabin and was packing.  
He didn't need much. His sword, a sleeping bag, some emergency ambrosia, some mortal money as well as done drachmas, a first aid kit, and that was pretty much all he needed.  
Once he had finished, he grabbed a pen and paper. He began to write three notes; one for his friends, one for Chiron and Mr D, and one for Will.  
Dear Seven and Reyna,  
I am leaving camp. Please don't blame yourself.  
I just want to thank you for being so kind to me. You've been the best people I could ask for to look after me and be my friends.  
Reyna, you're the best friend I could ask for. Thank you for being so supportive. Once you get back to Camp Jupiter, please speak to Hazel and tell her I love her and might visit soon. Also, say hello to Frank.  
Jason, Percy, Piper and Annabeth, thank you for saving me in New Rome and the countless other times. I wish you all the best.  
I will iris-message camp regularly. Don't worry, I know how to look after myself.  
I know how much Leo meant to you, and I don't want to give you false hope, but I sensed something different about his death and I couldn't say it too your faces. I hope you find him again.  
Thank you.  
-Nico   
Nico folded the paper up and picked up a fresh peice of paper.

Dear Chiron and Mr D,  
I have decided to leave camp.   
I'm sorry for not asking your permission, but I have my reasons. I'm the son of Hades. I struggle to belong.  
Thank you for welcoming me warmly and making me feel like I do belong, even if it was only temporary.  
I will iris-message camp.  
Thank you,  
-Nico.  
Nico sighed and added it to the pile. Now for the hardest.

Dear Will,  
I am leaving camp.  
Don't even consider blaming yourself. You have been incredible to me, and I am eternally grateful for how comfortable and content you made me feel.   
I like you, Will, and 'in that way' aswell. You didn't misread my emotions. I have a massive, whopping crush on you.  
I'm sorry I never said this too your face, but I suppose you're wondering why I ran away when you kissed me.  
The fact is, I can't let you in. It's not that I don't trust you, its I don't want you getting hurt.  
I'm the son of Hades. I only bring trouble to those who care about me. I don't want you hurt.  
I'm sorry. Thank you for being there, and I wish you all the best. Go and live your life, make friends, have fun, fall in love. You deserve only the best.  
I will iris message.  
Thank you  
-Nico.  
Nico exhaled, not realising he was holding his breath. He picked up the notes, and, while everyone was at dinner, popped the notes in places where the correct people would find them.  
He rushed off, not looking behind. If he had, he would've notice the figure.  
The figure that watched him leave. The figure that opened the note addressed to him.   
Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	10. Nico leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nico leaves.

Nico's alarm clock rang at five am on the dot. He had one last thing to do.  
Like a shadow, he darted towards the infirmiry. Silently, he cracked the door of the storeroom open a little and slid inside.  
He took in his surroundings, thinking of the day he and Will had nearly kissed in here. Funny how, even though it didn't happen, both situations would've had the same resolution.  
He scanned the shelves before finding three glass bottles labelled 'Nico' in Wills neat penmanship. It was a special blend made by Will for his shadow travelling.  
He grabbed all three bottles and left the infirmiry.  
Nico opened the door if his cabin and shouldered his backpack. He looked at the dark interior and the coffin-style beds, the ebony black desk and spiderweb curtains.  
Everything was mostly gone. He had decided to take his laptop in the end, so all that remained on the desk was a few pencils, some paper and some random crap he had collected over the years.  
He put on his grey scarf and took another look behind him. He had never liked the place, but it still had a fair few memories. The coke stain on the rug, that blood stain on the ceiling, the popcorn wedged behind the bed...all physical marks of what was. His friends, his sister, Will...little parts of them all over his room.  
The people who meant the most to him. The people he left behind.  
With a sigh, he closed the door.  
-  
It took a few hours for Nico to be attacked by the first monster. He was buying a happy meal (old habits die hard) when two dog faced telkhines rounded the corner.  
"Demigod!" one of them snarled. Nico hastily ducked behind the counter, drawing his black sword. He had this covered.  
Then he realised that they weren't looking at him, but eyeing this tall kid in a dark blue hoodie. The guy had a very nice figure, and, although his face was covered in shadows, he looked very attractive.  
Just this made his heart ache for Will. He missed the sparkle in his eye, his dazzling grin, his mop of irritatingly golden hair; all what made Will perfect. Too perfect to deserve someone like Nico.  
For Hades sake, Nico, snap out of it, he thought. These monsters are about to attack this kid!  
He hesitated behind the bar for a moment, before doing a little trick with the mist Hazel taught him. Before long, the mortals had begun to remember their extremely important business elsewhere, and the place began to empty.  
Nico braced himself and dove towards the skinny guy. He slashed through the stomach of one monster, sending it straight to Tartarus. He turned to the other one just as the mystery demigod came to help. He was about to finish what he started when he caught a glance of the boy's face. Nico froze and the monster sank his teeth into Nico's forearm, clawing at his shirt.  
The boy nocked an arrow and killed the monster. Pain was shooting up Nico's arm, but he could only think one thing as his vision began to blacken.  
Will?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight I'm going to be posting a Frerard high-school AU so if you like My Chemical Romance (and Fall Out Boy'll probably sneak in) then please check it out!  
> -Emma


	11. A Night Beneath The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night beneath the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is cussing in this most of it is pretty mild but yeah a warning

"Hey. Hey. Nico."   
Nico sat up groggily. He rubbed his eyes. It was dark and they were in some kind of clearing. The moon was high in the sky and Nico could smell the remains of a campfire and the pungent scent of antiseptic. He was on an itchy wollen blanket, covering the stones and leaves on the forest floor. A fimilar face swam into view.  
"Will?"  
"Yeah, Death boy."  
Nico closed his eyes.   
"Why?"  
Will didn't respond, so Nico carried on pressing the matter.  
"Why did you follow me? How did you know what I was doing? Why?"  
"I saw you leave the note," said Will simply.  
Nico raised his eyebrows slowly, swinging round and propping himself up with his elbows. He looked straight at Will's dreamy blue eyes and golden mop of hair, and he smiled slightly. He knew what he had to do.  
"Solace. Come here."  
Wincing, Nico got to his feet, leaning against the taller boy. Will smiled at him gently as he stood up, straightening.  
Nico flexed his muscles with a content sigh. He spun around on his heel, grinning as he turned back the face the bemused son of Apollo.  
Inching closer to his face, Nico's eyes began to sparkle. Will looked up at him expectantly, a small smile on his lips.  
Nico took a deep breath and cupped Will's face with a hand. He paused, gathering his courage, and leaned in a little, still smiling.  
"I've been wanting to do this for a long time," he whispered gently, smile gone.  
He took one more deep breath and slapped Will around the face.  
The blond boy gasped in outrage.  
"You? You are angry with me?!"  
"What does it look like?"  
"You idiot! You asshole! You obnoxious skunk!" Will slapped him back.  
"You interfering loser!"  
"You selfish bastard!"  
"You nosy peice of pegasus crap!"  
Will slapped him again. His face was beginning to sting.  
"Are you kidding me? YOU run away, you leave me like a self centred jerk, and YOU get angry with me?"  
"I just-"  
"Bullschist! Shut up, for once, di Angelo. You LEFT everyone at camp who cares about you, who's worried sick about you, all because you're a damned idiot who refuses to come out of his shell. Right, I said I'm sorry about what happened at the campfire, and yet you persist to be a pitiful arse who, despite being the son of the god of DEATH, is bloody scared of ANYTHING that might involve emotion or opening up. News flash; those two things are pretty damn vital if you want to actually LIVE your life. And now, I come after you like a good friend, and YOU'RE angry?" Will slapped him a third time. "You know, I was happy to put it behind us, but instead you do THIS? I'm so done with bending for other people. I'm so, so done. I'm seen as the ever-flexible son of Apollo, here to help, here to heal the pain, always selfless, always giving unrequited love and care. But I am sick. I am sick of sacraficing for other people, to be given the cold shoulder. You're a dick, di Angelo. Just like most people I care about."  
Will finished talking and sunk the the ground. Tears of anger and pain stained his tanned face. His blue eyes were bloodshot.  
Nico gave him a few minutes to cool down before speaking.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
"Fuck you."  
"You swear when you're angry?"  
"I said fuck you."  
Nico tried not to giggle. He was a little bit scared.  
"I hate you."  
"I hate you too, bitch."  
Nico lay on the grass next to the older boy. He felt like he knew a secret side of Will now, a side that could never be shared with the world.  
He rolled over, catching Will's eye. The blond boy glared back, but, met with the smaller boy's dark eyes, began to soften his gaze. Will's mouth began to twitch. Suddenly, they were lying next to each other, laughing their heads off.  
"You have creative insults."  
"I know."  
"I like the obnoxious skunk."  
"I know." He rolled over to face the son of Hades. "Look, I'm sorry about lashing out like that. I shouldn't have. To be honest, I'm the obnoxious skunk."  
"Will. Don't be sorry. It's okay, I forgive you. We all have bottled emotions, and, quite honestly, I've learnt a lot about you. I'm the one who should be sorry. Everything you said about me is completely true.   
"No. No it isn't, Nico."  
Nico grunted.  
"Come here," said Will. Nico obliged, snuggling into the older boy's strong arms. In any other circumstances, Nico wouldn't have even considered letting him do that, but he was tired and emotions were running high.   
He was just drifting off when Will spoke.  
"I still hate you, di Angelo."  
Nico smiled to himself, and they fell asleep together under the watchful gaze of the stars.  
-  
"Okay, di Angelo. Hate to wake you from your peaceful slumber and all that, but we have some healing to do."  
Nico groaned and rolled over, coming nose-to-nose with Will.  
The events of last night came flooding back, and Nico felt a blush spreading across his pale cheeks. Had he really fell asleep in the arms of the son of Apollo?   
And Will's outburst. That sudden flow of emotion. He wasn't unfimiliar with people bending until they broke, but Will? With his laid back attitude and flip flops, his smirk and his gentle nature, he was the last person to lash out like that.  
But he had a reason.  
Nico was confused by the sudden urge to hug the older boy that had blossomed in the pit of his stomach. What was happening to him?  
"So. Di Angelo. You with me?"  
Nico nodded.  
"Right. So, last night-" his voice faltered a little. "Last night, I gave you a blend of my own, basically composed of nectar and painkiller. Now, it should've worn off. You should be on the road to recovery because of the nectar, but you'll be hurting."  
He was right. Nico's forearm throbbed, and the scratches on his back were tender.  
"First of all, I'm just going to check the wounds and put a fresh dressing on the larger wound. So I am going to have to ask you to remove your shirt."  
Nico coloured, looking down at his black skull T-shirt.  
Will laughed. "Don't get your hopes up, death boy."  
Nico decided to play it by ear.  
"Oh, I wasn't suggesting that. I'm just...concerned, you see. You know what they said about me. Extremely attractive...very dangerous..."  
"And what do you mean by that?" Will smirked.  
"Well. I wouldn't want you to be...suprised by what you see. Or...inappropriately aroused."  
What was he doing? What did that even mean? He was so dumb. He had never flirted so much in his life. Hell, he hadn't FLIRTED before he met Will.  
"Oh, really? I've seen guys topless before. I'm a healer, I've seen guys NAKED before, and managed to keep my gay under control."  
Had Will just said he was gay? Nico's heart thumped, painfully loud.  
Of course he was gay, idiot. He had tried to kiss you.  
"Well, you've never seen me topless. Might be...ah...too much."  
"Too much? You have confidence there, death boy. But, I doubt what you're hiding can be as impressive as my might. Legends only speak of the great chest of Solace, that has girls and boys alike screaming for mercy. You say 'too much'. But anyone who lays eyes on my fabulous chest runs away, screaming for mercy. Too much? It is beyond too much, mortal."  
Right. So Will was playing along.  
Hades, this was awkward.  
"Yeah? You willing to bet on that?"  
What even where they doing? Will must've spiked the potion last night or something.  
"Asshole."  
"Obnoxious skunk."  
Will smiled sadly.  
"I'm sorry about letting go last night. I wasn't thinking."  
"Will. I didn't know, and I am so sorry that I did this to you. I am, as you so articulately said, an asshole. I thought I was protecting you, because I am an idiot."  
Nico sighed, wrigging to ease the dull ache in his back.  
"Fact is, I'm scared. You're right; I'm scared of emotion and feelings and PEOPLE. It's so very stupid.  
And lastly, you have to do something about that problem of yours. Will, you have to listen to me. Don't bend until you break. Everyone at camp appreciates the sacrifices you give, and, if that isn't enough, which it shouldn't be, then demand recognision. Will Solace, I intend to be with you every step of the way. I think you are incredible, and I know what you feel about me. At least, I think I know. What you still feel about me, I hope. I mean...if I'm wrong it'll be a little awkward."  
"What will be awkward?"  
"This," said Nico, and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> I can imagain Will and Nico's awkward forced flirting my gods


	12. Nico gets an iris message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nico gets an iris message.

They had just broke apart when Nico noticed the sky behind Will shimmering.  
Will looked at him, eyes sparkling with care and sensitive happiness.  
"Iris message," hissed Nico just as Will opened his mouth to say something.  
They both leapt up, catching each others eye and smiling shyly. Jason's face came into view, bobbing around anxiously, shining like some kind of mirage in the harsh sunlight.  
"NICO!" he yelled.  
"Hey, Jason."  
"Oh my gods, I'm so glad you're safe. And Will found you! And...oh my gods Nico, we were so scared and worried. How dare you! Oh gods, I swear on the river Styx I will slap you next time I see you. I would strangle you if this wasn't an iris-message. Oh my gods, anything could've happened to you. What if you got killed and we didnt know where you were! And-"  
"Jason. You're beginning to sound like your girlfriend. I'm okay, Will's okay. It doesn't matter."  
"Okay. Right. Anyway. As long as you're safe. Are you going to get back to camp then?"  
"How's the infirmiry going without me?" piped up Will.  
"It's fine. Most people left for home, Piper's spending some time with her dad. I'm just going to be working on temples. Reyna's gone back to camp Jupiter; she's worried sick now. Oh, and Percy and Annabeth have started college, which is super exciting. All this means there is no inguries and two bored medics. Why?"  
"Well. My mom is in London, staying with my grandpa, because she's doing some stuff for work. She called last week; I'm supposed to be staying at camp until Christmas. But, since I'm not needed, we could...I was wondering..." he looked at Nico.  
"Spit it out, Solace."  
"If you want to, I thought we could maybe...maybe go travelling together. Like, I know how you miss Hazel; we could visit Camp Jupiter. And then...I don't know. Just because....I don't know. Spur of the moment thought. Never mind."  
"Oh my gods. I would love that." Nico smiled up at him, gripping his hands.  
"Oh, and about a moment ago...since I think you like m-"  
Jason coughed. Nico had forgot he was there.  
"So, what should I tell Chiron?"  
"Uh, if its okay if we go on a kind of quest. Like- a fun quest," said Nico.  
"A fun quest, huh?" Jason wiggled his eyebrows. Nico flushed and made a mental note to murder the son of Jupiter.  
"Thanks, Jason," said Will, ignoring the last comment.  
"Least I can do. Take care of di Angelo, you hear me? Otherwise you're dead meat."  
"Don't worry."  
"Okay, iris-message soon. Have a nice time. Bye!"  
"Goodbye, Grace."  
"Thanks again, Jason!"  
Jason waved his hand through the rainbow, and it shimmered away.  
"Okay," Nico said, turning to Will, "how good is your taxi-cab whistle?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, its tiny, and weak, and boring, but I gotta get the plot moving
> 
> Oh yes, and i would like to apologise for my patronizing chapter summaries


	13. I like you. In that way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three cheers for sweet Solangelo

"Only you would have a zombie chauffeur," chuckled Will.  
"Zombie is an insignificant detail. He answers to the name of Jules-Albert."  
"Yeah. Whatever."  
They were in the back of Jules Albert's car, on their way to Chicago. Apparently, Will's grown up mortal sister lived there, and he owed her a visit.  
"I never knew you had a sister," said Nico, inquisitive.   
"Yeah. I don't really talk about her much."  
Nico sensed the resentment in his voice, sour and alien from the mouth of the son of Apollo. Nico hastily changed the subject to the first thing that popped into his mind, then instantly regretted it.  
"So, um, should we talk about..."  
Will smirked. "We should talk about."  
"Um, well...I....that..."  
"Spit it out."  
"I....uh...you might, uh, you might have, like, figured this, but, uh..." Nico rubbed the back of his neck. "I um, I kind of...like you. As in...that way. I mean....gods, I sound like a ten year old."  
Will laughed, leaning towards Nico. Their faces were inches apart.  
"Well, funny thing, di Angelo." Their noses were touching. "I kind of like you in that way too."  
Will gave him a quick, tender kiss before wrapping his arms around him and nestling into the dark-haired boy's shoulder.  
"Hey, Will?" Nico said after a while.  
"Yeah?"  
"I thought, maybe, we could go on a date sometime. Like, I know its kind of a weird time to ask, but..."  
"Are you asking me out, di Angelo?"  
Nico sighed. "You want me to do it officially?"  
"Go on."  
Nico wiggled free from the older boy's grasp and gripped Will's head, turning it to face him.  
"Will Solace, son of Apollo, head of cabin seven, healer, happiness bringer, archer and bad poet-"  
"Alright, alright. Get on with it."  
"Will you be my boyfriend?" mumbled Nico, the words tumbling out of his mouth.  
Will grinned. "Sorry? Didn't quite catch that."  
"Will you be my boyfriend?" repeated Nico hastily, only a fraction louder.  
"Come again?"  
"WILL FREAKING SOLACE WILL YOU PLEASE BE MY BOYFRIEND PLEASE YOU ASSHOLE!"  
Jules Albert raised an eyebrow and went back to steadily navigating the crowded roads.  
"That's more like it. Now, Mr di Angelo, to answer your question."  
"The tension is killing me," said Nico smoothly.  
"Choosing to ignore your sarcasm, I would like to inform you it would be my pleasure."  
"Okay then."  
"Okay then."  
Nico shook his head slightly, smirking to himself. He looked up at his new boyfriend and nestled into the taller boy's side.  
He smiled, quiet, content. Happy.


	14. Drive, drive!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico eat food and get in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro

They stopped for a late lunch at a worn down café in the suburbs of New York. Will had complained of hunger precisely twenty-seven times before, after two murder attempts, they finally found somewhere.  
"You do not even understand how much I needed this," mumbled Will, his mouth stuffed with fries. Nico picked at his wholemeal chicken sandwich, glaring at his boyfriend.  
"Hey, cheer up, di Angelo. We need to stop for food sometimes."  
"You could've accepted the energy bar I offered. And you didn't have to moan about your hunger until we found a place not swarming with monsters. Plus, I'm edgy.  
"Energy bars aren't substantial enough." Will took a slurp of his strawberry milkshake. "And we got here in the end, eh?"  
Nico scowled, then noticed something out of the corner of his eye.  
"Will. Will. Does that guy over there have five eyes, or am I hallucinating?"  
Will stopped slurping at his milkshake.  
"Okay, right. Take the food...I'll just go pay...don't make eye contact..."  
Nico eased himself over to the counter, keeping his back to the wall. He handed the woman some money and slipped back to where Will was stuffing fries into his backpack.  
"Okay, and be ready....now, we walk past him...no sudden movements..."  
They walked casually past the guy, tense. They had nearly made it when five glowing orange eyes swivelled towards them.  
Nico cursed and they legged it.  
"Drive, drive!" yelled Will as the lept into the car, and Jules Albert obliged.  
Their heavy breathing soon turned to nervous laughter.  
"I've always wanted to leap into a car and say that," said Will, and Nico dissolved into giggles. All the stress and fear and exhaustion they had held in for so long was released, and they laughed at the milkshake stain on Will's jeans, at Jules Albert, at the whole situation, at everything and nothing.  
Once they had calmed down, Will wriggled across the seat and laid his head on Nico's lap. Nico could've been taken aback or put off by this sudden affection but something inside Nico stopped him from feeling these emotions. Whatever it was inside of him, he was beginning to be grateful for it.  
"You know, that was kind of like a first date," said Will after a while.  
"Despite us running away from a monster that hadn't done anything."  
"Yeah, despite that."  
They settled back into their comfortable silence when Will spoke up again.  
"You know, this whole pointless, crazy roadtrip is basically a date. Like, an extended one."  
"I guess so. It's going to be so much fun. Being with you."  
Will smiled.  
END OF PART ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only put this in parts because I wanted to. Deal with it.  
> This is gonna be longer than I anticipated but hey


	15. A wonderful roadtrip to nowhere in particular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's sad, Nico's sensitive and neither of them can sing, to be frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics credit to Peter Wentz the emo eyeliner god

"Will. Will. You okay there?" They had been on their crazy roadtrip across the stretch of America for a while now. Jules-Albert had made the car, TARDIS esq, bigger on the inside. They were relaxing inside the comfy, spacious caravan interior as Jules-Albert filled up on gas. After a week or so of crazy mishaps on the way, they were finally approaching the outskirts of Chicago to visit Will's sister, where she lived in a flat. All of a sudden, Will had become uncharacteristically quiet.  
"I'm fine. Don't you worry your little head about me, Death Boy."  
"Oh, really, idiot?"  
"That my new pet name, eh, sweetheart?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Really, honey?"  
"Idiot."  
"Sweetie pops?"  
"Idiot."  
"Sunshine?"  
"Idiot."  
"Sugar?"  
"Idiot."  
"You know, that really has a ring to it. Idiot," said Will, trying the word on for size. "Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idi-oof!"  
Nico launched on the older boy, smothering him with the jet black beanbag he had claimed ownership of.  
"Ow! The darkness! It suffocates me!"  
Nico gave Will a death glare, despite the fact Will couldn't see him.  
"I'm being serious, Will, idiot."  
"Oh, wait up! It's okay if you say it, huh?" His singsong voice was slightly muffled.  
"Will. Please."  
The son of Apollo pushed the beanbag off himself, meeting Nico's eyes.  
"I don't want to talk about it just yet. Is that okay?"  
Nico sighed. "Of course. You just have to promise me you'll talk to me later."  
"Of course." Will leaned over to plant a soft kiss on the dark haired boy's forehead. Nico had never seen him so sombre. "I'm a hypocrite, aren't I."  
"Yes. Yes you are,'" whispered Nico, nuzzling into his boyfriend's side.  
-  
"LET'S HERE IT FOR AMERICA'S SUITEHEARTS,"  
"I MUST CONFESS,"  
"I'M IN LOVE WITH MY OWN..."  
"SIIIINS!"  
An hour earlier, Will had fallen off the beanbag with excitement when he had received an email from Piper with a five-hour-long playlist. At first Nico had been skeptical, before skimming through the artists and grunting his approval. Now the windows were rolled down, wind ruffling their hair, and they sang at the top of their voices as they rattled down a country lane.  
Nico had never felt so happy.  
"YOU CAN BOW AND PRETEND..."  
"THAT YOU DON'T,"  
"DON'T,"  
"KNOW YOU'RE A..."  
"LEGEND OOH!"  
They danced along, tears of laughter prickling their eyes. Nico looked at Will, happily, proudly. He was perfect.  
"TIME TIME TIME COULDN'T TELL ANYONE ELSE YEAHH,"  
Perfect. Although his singing needed a little work.  
"LET MY LOVE LOOSE AGAIN."  
They continued to sing, watching each other wordlessly. Smiling.  
"SUITEHEARTS...."  
"SUITEHEARTS!" they finished in unison.  
"Well, that was electrifying," chuckled the freckled older boy. Nico laughed back.  
"It really was. Did you have fun, then?" Nico teased.  
"I must admit, your music taste isn't half bad."  
They sat in silence while a quiet, melodic song played in the background; something about a swan? Nico ignored it, but decided to take the opportunity to talk to Will.  
"Hey, Solace. You feeling any better now? About whatever you were worried about, I mean."  
Will smiled widely. "Nico. Thank you so much. You know, I really do. I've decided to make the most of this, as...I've got to admit...it's the. most fun I've ever had."  
Nico smiled, a small smile, and they sat in silence. He really did recognise this song...  
Before long, curiosity got the better of him. Strange, normally he would instantly let it take over his manners.  
With Will, it was different.  
"Are you ready to tell me why you're so anxious?"  
"Oh. It's just..." Will smiled, wry. "My sister...I haven't seen her in a while. And she always...well. I guess you'll see."  
What was that feeling in Nico's stomach? Was it...concern? For an actual human being?  
"Now, Nico dearest, can we shut up and listen to Cody Carson's wonderful voice?"  
Oh, so that's why he recognised it, was Nico's first thought. Then; how the hell did Will know Set It Off?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I disappeared. I have an honest excuse though; I got kidnapped. By an evil dragon. Honest.
> 
> And I have this headcanon where Will and Nico hate each other's music taste, except Will becomes obsessed with this one band; which I have made Set It Off.


End file.
